


Could you please Refrain from talking about your TTK

by Nightwing132



Category: DC Comics, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Kon uses his TTK for naughty things, Light Bondage, M/M, come on guys, consent is importnat, how is that not a common tag yet?, inappropriate use of superpowers, talking is also importnat, tim has to explain things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing132/pseuds/Nightwing132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Tim kind of does like Kon's TTK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you please Refrain from talking about your TTK

Please Refrain from Talking About Your TTK

 

 

            “And then I can use me Tactile Tele-,” Kon started. His Mouth stretched into a large and overbearing grin.

 

            Tim Groaned, so did the rest of Young Justice. Did he ever stop? If Tim had to hear Superboy go off about his stupid power one more time, well, it wasn’t going to be pretty. Unlike Kon’s eyes. They were more than pretty. They were amazing.

           

            Tim shook his head and mentally slapped himself. He needed to stop thinking about the clone like he was some heroine in a desperately boring romance novel. He had to stay focused.  After all- They were stuck in a middle of a cell, depending on a certain someone’s TTK to pick the lock, without letting off the alarm. Tim could have done it with his picklock- however, the guards had been wise enough to search them before they had thrown them into the cell.

 

            A ‘Click’ echoed in the silent alien jail cell, now that Kon had finally shut up about his powers. Tim swears that Kon-El will do anything to get the chase to talk about his TTK.

 

            “See, isn’t my Tact-,” Apparently Tim had thought to soon. Robin took in a deep breath and reminded himself that if he yelled at Superboy then he would alert the guards.

 

            In the end they made it out alive, Young Justice always did. Maybe it was because they were young and the universe took pity on them for it. Maybe some eternal being was looking out for them, or it was good karma. Who knew? Kon probably thought it was his Ego and TTK that managed to keep the group alive.

 

            Superboy was playing a game of 8-ball with Susie, when Tim walked into the room. Secret smiled and waved at him, Kon grinned and stood up straight.

 

            “So, guess what, Rob,” Kon-el smiled and asked. Tim didn’t want to guess. Tim wanted to relax, Tim just got finished with a long report about being stuck in alien jail, because Bart ate some king’s pet gumdrop.

            “What?” Tim said in a slightly annoyed voice. Hopefully Kon would get the hint and decide to bug Tim later.

 

            Of course, that was wishful thinking, and Tim should have known better. After all life was unbearably unfair, wasn’t it?

 

            “I learned how to do a cool pool trick with my T-,” Kon couldn’t even get the word out before Tim snapped.

 

            “Could you Please Refrain from Talking About Your TTK !!” Robin yelled, he probably looked like he could kill someone.

 

            Bart sped out of the room, leaving the two alone. After all, he knew better to stick around when those two got pissed. Nothing good ever came out of it.

 

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was offending you- Are you jealous you don’t have any powers.” Superboy sassed.

 

            “No, unlike you I don’t need superpowers to get anything done. I can do it all myself without meta-genes.” Hissed Tim.

 

            “Yeah, well today it sure looked like you needed my TTK, Otherwise, we would still be in alien jail!” growled Kon.

 

            “Ugh, I don’t care about your TTK. Could you just fuck off!” Tim yelled.

           

            Kon shoved him. He shoved him against the wall with his TTK and pinned him there.

 

            “Kon, Let me down, right now!” Tim said in a barely audible voice.

 

            “Speak up, bird brain, I can’t here you.” Kon laughed putting his hands on his hips and grinning.

 

            Tim was annoyed. He was annoyed that he had let Kon pin him against the wall. He was annoyed that Kon wouldn’t shut up about his TTK, He was Annoyed that he was attracted to Kon. He was annoyed that Kon pressing him into the wall with aura was the most arousing thing that has ever happened to him, He was grateful that his jock covered up his hard on.

 

            “I-I said let me down.” Tim said, this time louder and less timid. He blushed as he felt the pressure of Kon’s TTK push down harder against his entire body.

 

            Kon stomped over to the wall where he had the boy wonder pinned and at his mercy. He grinned, his mouth stretching in an almost joker like way. Which really should be a turn-off, and almost was, if it wasn’t for those stupid, pretty, blue eyes.

 

            Kon leaned over so his face was right next to Tim’s. His lips were so close to Robin’s, that if he wasn’t being pinned to the wall, he could have easily moved forward a single inch and brushed his across Kon’s pink and full lips.

 

            Tim blushed, he blushed bright red. He blushed such a deep, dark, and bruising red that cherries would be jealous. He couldn’t turn his head to the side or look down in an attempt to prevent Kon from noticing his rosy cheeks. And that just made them redder.

 

            “Awe, you went all red in the face. Did I upset Wonder Bread?” Kon mocked and laughed. “I’ll tell you what, Rob, I’ll let you down, if you say ‘Kon’s Powers are the best’.”

 

            “Go to hell.” Tim mumbled instead. Kon couldn’t keep him there forever, after all someone was bound to walk in and tell Kon to put him down.

 

            Tim felt more pressure on his body as an invisible force pressed harder against his body. He moaned. He felt his whole body heat up as he realized what he did. He had moaned, in front of Superboy, while being pinned down by the clone’s TTK.

           

            Kon raised an eyebrow, as if he was questioning what had just happened. There was no mistaking that sound, it couldn’t even be passed off as a moan from pain, or a groan of frustration- at least not the frustration that would be expected. No, that was an outright erotic gasp.

            He pressed down more with his TTK, Tim tried to wither around, but Kon’s power prevented him from doing so.

 

            “And here I thought, that boy wonder only batted or the Straight and narrow team. Or maybe you just got a think for being held down, huh, Rob?” Kon whispered into Tim’s ear.

 

            “Th-That’s none of your business.” Whimpered Tim. God, he hated it- the feeling of being weak, yet, he couldn’t get enough of it. The feeling of being controlled, the motions of being man-handled, of letting go, and letting someone else just take over.

 

            “Well, I think I want to make it my business.” Kon cupped his jock and licked the shell of his ear. The TTK ran down his spine and across his crotch.

 

            Tim Whined and tears slipped from under the green mask that shielded his eyes from the view of others.

 

            Kon’s eyes went wide. Suddenly the TTK dropped and he could move his body, he let himself slide to the down and lower his head in shame.

 

            “Shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Kon said, “I thought, maybe, I- Fuck, Rob, I wasn’t thinking!”

           

            Kon pressed his hands into his eyes. He was such a screw up, he thought to himself. God- Tim was going to kill him.

 

            “I- oh god, I’m a terrible person.” Kon said panicking.

           

            Tim started up at the panicked clone. Then, he finally deciphered what the other boy was thinking. Kon thought he had taken advantage of Tim- and maybe he did a little, but Kon- Kon seemed to think he had almost done something without Tim’s consent.

 

            “Kon!” Tim yelled, “Kon, I-I, I didn’t mind. You could of- You can still- if you want to,” Robin usually didn’t stumble over words. But now- now he couldn’t even construct a sentence.

 

            “But- You were crying!” Kon said in a small Voice “I shouldn’t have assumed- Just because It seemed like you wanted it, doesn’t mean that you did- I almost forced you-,”

 

            Tim smacked Kon.  Superboy’s eyes went wide in shock, then he lowered his eyes and let out a shudder.

 

            “Your right, but you are also wrong.” Tim started, “You should never assume things like that, and you should always ensure that you have consent. However, you weren’t going to force me. I- I wanted to let you do whatever you wanted.”

 

            “But you had tears in your eyes.” Kon Said desperately.

 

“Yes, sometimes human cry for different reasons though. I wasn’t crying because I was being forced. I was crying because what you were doing felt nice- and sometimes when humans feel intense amount of pleasure or embarrassment, and I was felling both, we cry.” Tim explained, “However, it’s always good to ask your partner if there alright when you see them cry- they might be in pain, or have changed their mine, Consent is very important.”   


“So You liked it when I pinned you to the wall?” Kon said.

 

“Yes,” Tim blushed, “apparently, I like giving up control every once and a while”

 

Kon Grinned, “So, what your saying is you like my Tacti-, “

 

Tim threw a bat-a-rang at Superboy, who naturally caught it with a grin.

 

 

 


End file.
